


Race to the Balcony

by krazieLeylines



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Desperation, F/F, Masturbation, Omorashi, Peestuck, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, Watersports, omostuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:04:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1748864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazieLeylines/pseuds/krazieLeylines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first omostuck fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Race to the Balcony

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was Jade/Nepeta having a contest to see who can hold onto their pee the longest. 
> 
> Whoever holds on gets a great view from which to piss.

Being a goddess was really, really neat, and Jade enjoyed a great deal about it. Her domain, though, was big — far bigger than the island she used to live on. Unlike Dave or Rose, Jade opted out of having servants to keep the manor running. It was like an abandoned castle, complete with its own medieval ghost town surrounding it, high up on the side of a cliff, and Jade liked it that way.

It was lonely, though, which is why Jade always appreciated it when Nepeta came over to visit. Every time she came over, the two of them would head off in a new direction to explore, with nothing but a pair of flashlights and a sack of food and water to carry over their shoulders.

On that particular day, Nepeta wanted to see if they could find their way to the top of one of the highest towers, and had brought along a camera to take pictures from the balcony.

Jade was in one of the newest dresses she had designed, something a familiar olive color, and a pretty black lace trim under her bosom. Nepeta was dressed in her usual clothes (trolls seemed to own like twenty pairs of the same outfit for some reason), but her jacket had been left at home and her pants cut and hemmed into capri-length shorts. Her thin tee clung to her small, toned frame, and Jade thought she looked absolutely precious.

It only took them a couple of minutes to get deep enough into the darkened halls for the flashlights to become mandatory. Jade decided to use hers first, and flicked the switch on to highlight their path.

"Be carefurl," Nepeta said now again, obviously concerned for Jade ever since learning of her inferior human nocturnal vision. Jade once used to assure Nepeta that she was fine, but that was before she accidentally tripped over some debris and skinned her knee. Now Jade heeds Nepeta’s warnings about stairs, chunks of brick laying across the floor, or whatever else Nepeta’s eyes pick out of the dark.

They took yet another corner, and Jade was starting to worry they took a wrong turn somewhere.

"We should have come across some set of stairs by now," she mentioned to Nepeta, stopping to put her bag down and fetch her water bottle. She uncapped it and took a long swig. She had chosen a tropical location for her castle, and she knew better than to allow herself to get dehydrated, no matter how cool the pitch black room appeared to be.

Nepeta didn’t answer straight away; her eyes were fixated on Jade’s water bottle, and she gave a little shudder.

"Is something wrong?" Jade had never seen Nepeta get scared in one of their trips before, so this was unnerving to her. "We could probably retrace our steps and try again."

"Yeah, that sounds good," Nepeta replied, giving the smallest nod of her head, "And maybe… we could take a litter box break, too."

Nepeta’s earlier squirm suddenly made sense. Jade couldn’t help but let a smirk uncurl over her lips. She was suddenly getting a wicked idea, and she knew Nepeta would be excited to play along.

Ever since going dogtier, Jade had to suffer through various odd canine urges she had never much considered before. It took her a couple of years on the meteor to learn to control her instinct to bark at Jaspersprite, and she was glad she had… otherwise she wouldn’t have become such good friends with Nepeta. Among those urges was the desire to, well, mark her territory. It was also something that Nepeta had gotten into the habit of, back when she lived in her cave with her feline lusus and cat behaviorist role model.

Once, a few weeks back, Nepeta had shared her secret with Jade, her desire to piss in strange and unusual places, and Jade admitted with a strange sense of awe that she felt the same. They proceeded to go pee in her garden, taking turns and looking away from each other politely. They hadn’t mentioned it since, but…

Jade held the water bottle to her mouth again, and began to gulp down the fluid like she was dying of thirst. She managed to drown about half of the 16oz bottle, and gave Nepeta a wide grin.

"How about a better idea? Let’s have a contest."

Nepeta wasn’t stupid; she knew where this was going. “A… pee holding contest?” She looked absolutely mystified, head flopping to the side in an almost puppyish fashion. “What for?”

"So we can see who holds out longest. Also…" Jade took a slight pause for dramatic effect, "whoever wins gets to pee off the balcony! There’s nothing but trees below, so no one will see and no one will notice. And it’s probably the strangest place anyone has ever peed." Actually, saying it out loud made it sound kind of dumb, Jade thought.

"Ooooh," Nepeta said, clearly approving. Jade felt a little less weird. "That sounds like an amewsing game! What about the loser?"

That was a good question, and Jade put a finger to her chin to signal that she was thinking it over in her mind. A devious plot sprang to her mind, but she wasn’t entirely sure if she could even dare to utter it out loud… what if Nepeta got creeped out? “I mean,” Jade murmured slowly, “the loser will have wet herself, which is already a punishment, but..”

It was impossible to look into Nepeta’s eyes as she spoke. Jade turned to look ahead of them, as far as the flashlight’s beam trailed off into the shadows before them.

"I mean… it would be kind of awkward to walk around in damp clothes, so maybe the loser has to walk back… naked."

Jade’s ears burned as soon as she finished, and she can’t believe she said it! Oh, Nepeta was going to think she was a freak for sure. That was the absolute LAST TIME Jade was going to act so stupidly around Ne—

"Hahahaha, wow! You’re really raising the stakes, then?" Nepeta had her fists on her hips, and gave a nod. "Okay, but you have to finish that whole water bottle furst. I really gotta go, and I want some sort of fighting chance!"

Oh, yes! Jade tried to mask her excitement, and hid her face into her drink. She made sure to swallow each and every last drop. She wanted to be the one to piss from the balcony, sure, but she was much more looking forward to having Nepeta lose. Jade wanted to check for any biological differences, of course, but she couldn’t lie to herself and say her interest was purely scientific…

At last the bottle was empty, and Jade tossed it back into her bag. “Finished! Okay, let’s find that stupid staircase already…”

—

After ten minutes of wandering around aimlessly, Nepeta caught sight of the staircase, spiraling up the inside of the tower. She jogged ahead, motioning Jade to follow with an excited giggle.

Jade, however, was somewhat slow in following behind. She was beginning to suspect that Nepeta had been exaggerating her own desperation, because she had hardly squirmed at all. Jade, on the other hand, was starting to feel all that water coming back to haunt her. The weight in her lower belly wasn’t too uncomfortable yet, but she could feel the liquid slosh around now and again, and she knew it wouldn’t be long before the entire bottle’s worth of fluid was bloating her bladder.

"Come on," Nepeta called again, "Move that fuzzy tush of yours! We have a balcony to see."

Jade moved her ‘fuzzy tush’ a tad faster, and stood under the staircase with Nepeta, glancing up to where the stairs finally stopped. The tower had looked tall from outside, but standing at its base, Jade was starting to realize just how insanely enormous it was.

"How many floors do you think this has?" Jade asked, forgetting about her predicament for a moment.

Nepeta licked her lips as she thought, and just as Jade was losing hope, she noticed Nepeta swaying her hips back and forth, and saw that she was rubbing her thighs against one another. So, that was Nepeta’s game!

"Maybe about… thirty three," Nepeta estimated, and began to bounce on her tiptoes. She tugged on Jade’s arm then, and started towards the first step. "We should get moving."

So Nepeta was fine until they had to stay still… Jade grinned, knowing that she could now use this to her advantage.

They started up the stairs, Jade doing her best to ignore her bladder.

—

After going in circles for a while, Jade was really regretting downing that entire bottle in one go. The pressure was uncomfortable and inconvenient, and made it difficult for Jade to focus on not tripping on the old and uneven stairs.

Nepeta had to occasionally reach back and grab her arm to pull her along faster as she dragged behind.

It was around this point that they made it to the third level, and there was a hall leading back into the castle. Jade grinned as soon as she saw it up ahead. She thought about pulling this back at level two, but she decided that Nepeta might have caught on — she was fairly athletic, and Nepeta knew it.

"Hey." Jade tried to sound as winded as possible, which wasn’t that hard, to her surprise. She had been so focused on her quickly filling bladder that she hadn’t put any focus into breathing deeply, as was generally needed for a successful steep climb. "Can we take a break?"

Was that a look of concern in Nepeta’s eyes? “What? Already?”

Jade just nodded. She couldn’t speak. Nepeta had only paused for a moment, and her legs were already shaking, her thighs pressed tight against each other.

"Yeah, let’s just sit for a moment, please?"

Before Nepeta could answer, Jade flopped down onto her bum, and gave a huge sigh of relief. Now she could just focus on catching her breath and clamping down on her bladder.

Nepeta didn’t sit, to Jade’s disappointment. She just moved her hips from side to side, thighs squirming and rubbing desperately as she waited impatiently for Jade to be finished with her break. Jade perhaps found it a little too entertaining. Nepeta was definitely going to be the one stripping for her enjoyment. She knew it.

Another minute, and Jade could see that Nepeta was slowly succumbing to her need to pee. “Come oooooon,” Nepeta whined, “We’re almost there, Jade!”

"Just another second," Jade assured Nepeta with a smile.

"Mmmm." Nepeta looked like she was going to argue, or piss herself, or some combination of the both. Finally, she huffed. "Fine! But I’m using my paw."

Before Jade could figure out what that meant, Nepeta’s hand was between her legs, gripping onto her crotch and squeezing.

Wow, that was… hot. Jade swallowed, watching as Nepeta appeared to be massaging herself. So Jade’s theory that trolls her hermaphroditic was most likely true. Jade envisioned Nepeta’s fingers massaging and pinching her urethra, going out of her mind with how hard it was to hold the hot liquid back.

Before Jade could see Nepeta fall apart, though, Nepeta gave a thick huff. “Okay, come on, it’s been like two or three minutes!”

Nepeta grabbed Jade’s hand and gave a tug.

It happened all too fast, and Jade gasped, reaching between her legs quickly as she felt a wave of desperation hit her bladder like a pulse of near painful heat. She shoved her palm up against herself, and felt the hot liquid squirt dampen the fabric of her dress. She managed to clamp down before anything more escaped, but somehow, that only made her need to pee intensify!

"I haven’t lost yet," Jade said quickly, as soon as she noticed that Nepeta had caught sight of the dampness around her fingers, "It was just a tiny leak. I still have a full bladder!"

Jade half expected Nepeta to argue, but after a second of pause, the other girl nodded. “I agree. The game continues!”

—

Jade was sure only ten or fifteen minutes had passed, but to her it felt like years. Her bladder throbbed with pain nearly ever step she took, every time she dared to lift a leg to ascend onto the next stair.

Another step, and Jade felt another jet of piss force its way out of her, and she slumped to the wall as she griped herself and waited for the moment of misery to pass by. She could almost imagine that her body was growling at her for forcing her to wait.

"Jade, c’mon, not another break!" Nepeta glanced back at Jade, her body immediately starting to do a dance again, apparently incapable of staying still. "We’re almost there!"

Jade shook her head, and she wasn’t just being stubborn this time. She really had to go! But there was no way she was going to lose…

"Please, just give me a moment," Jade whispered.

Maybe she sounded really pitiful, because Nepeta nodded and sighed. “Okay… fine. But I’m going ahead.”

"No!" Jade frowned deeply, "We have to stick together."

There was a long drag of silence, and Nepeta seemed to be getting quite visibly frustrated. Then Nepeta’s body gave a sharp jolt, and she whined loud enough to echo in the hollow tower. Her hand went to her crotch again, but not before Jade saw a wet spot form and spread. She was relieved to see it was larger than her own

Before Jade could call herself the victor, though, Nepeta’s shaking fingers found the tip of her troll penis (bulge?) and clamped down, slowing the stream until it was cut off.

"We need to go," Nepeta said through clenched fangs.

"But—"

Nepeta didn’t wait for Jade’s answer. She turned and took off again, at a faster pace than before.

"Nepeta, wait!!" Jade leaped to her feet, grinding her palm against her pee hole as hard as she was capable of as she took after her friend, not wanting to miss the show.

—

Even if there wasn’t only possible way for Nepeta to go, it would have been easy enough to track her. She found small dots of liquid every few steps, and knew Nepeta was on the edge of losing it. Jade herself had had to slow down. She simply couldn’t go at Nepeta’s pace without her bladder collapsing on her.

The front of her dress was proof of this, as was the stickiness of her inner thighs, right along underneath the line of her panties.

She almost considered just letting it go, even if it ended up spilling down the stairs and making a mess, but if Nepeta still hadn’t lost (and it looked like she hadn’t) then Jade would never get to see Nepeta naked, figure out how similar her bulge was to a human dick, or watch her tits harden in the crisp, cool air.

Speaking of… Jade wondered if it was just the anticipatory thought of a naked Nepeta, but she was noticing that she was very wet, and not just because of the piss cooling in her underwear. Her clit was giving dull throbs now and again, almost in time with the sharp pangs of her angry bladder.

If it wouldn’t have been totally awkward, Jade would have taken advantage of her palm pressed all nice and snug against her hooch to massage circles against the source of her lusting heat.

Taking her mind off her sudden and unwelcome libido, Jade forced herself to waddle along faster.

After what seemed like forever, and another small leakage that left pee dripping down the insides of her legs, Jade climbed up into the room at the top of the tower.

The door to the balcony was shut, and Nepeta was yanking and pulling at the doorknob, twisting so hard Jade thought she was trying to rip it right out of the door. There was a small puddle under Nepeta, and her legs were shaking hard enough that Jade knew she must have been in agony. She was whining and whimpering, and Jade wanted to hug her suddenly, and not only because it would probably break the last of her concentration.

The room itself was very pretty. There was an old fashioned bed, some tables and chairs, and even a bookcase filled with books. If Jade wasn’t so determined on keeping her fluids inside her, she might have expressed admiration at it.

"It won’t open!" Nepeta cried out in anguish, losing her patience and gripping herself tight with both hands, dancing back and forth over the floor. "Arrrg!"

Jade groaned as well. There was no way they could look for a bathroom now. She went over to the bed, flopping down in frustration and pressing her crotch to the edge to keep herself from spilling urine on the fancy and most likely expensive sheets. It also pressed against her clit, and she stifled a moan into a pillow.

What option was left? Jade glanced over at Nepeta, who was jumping in place, and liquid was spilling between her fingers and an increasingly alarming rate.

Just as Jade was watching, Nepeta burst, a strong stream of piss pouring out of her as her bladder and legs gave in. Jade watched Nepeta sink to her knees, holding her dick through her completely soaked shorts, unable to do anything but watch it rush through her fingers and pool onto the floor below her.

But none of that mattered to Jade. As soon as Nepeta’s bladder gave in, a low and nearly sexual moan was ripped from her throat, and that was the last straw for Jade.

Her own body gave way, and she felt the hot streams of fluid gush down between her legs, dampening the fabric pressed nice and perfect against her clit, and splashing loudly onto the floor. Nepeta was otherwise occupied, Jade knew, and so she rutted her hips, getting lost into the orgasmic rush of relief and the heat and the throbs of arousal licking at her clit.

She may have been humping the bed too obviously, or her moaning a little too sexual, but Jade knew Nepeta didn’t even notice. Jade was pissing longer than she could ever remember doing so before, and the heat pooled around her needy, needy pussy.

Jade didn’t even know if she orgasmed before she finished peeing. Her climax nearly hurt in its intensity, and it took her breath to the point of her being unable to moan.

Which turned out to be a blessing, as Nepeta didn’t seem to notice anything amiss as she began poking Jade’s shoulder.

"I guess we both lose," Nepeta said once Jade opened an eye.

—

The walk back was cold, her dress, panties and bra folded up and placed into her bag, but Jade didn’t complain, because Nepeta was equally nude, and her tits equally hard.

(And yes, Nepeta’s dick was very much like a human’s.)


End file.
